


Monster World Online

by TheViolentTomboy



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Sword Art Online. The not necessarily connected and not necessarily in chronological order stories of fifteen different people and the guild they formed while trapped inside a VRMMORPG where dying is a very, very real possibility. And despite that terrifying thought constantly looming over their heads, life doesn't suck as hard as it could. (Still does, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boss Battle Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started writing at my tumblr and am now posting here. A future chapter will eventually get to character bios and world building. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Yellow try to take on a boss on their own.

Several fireballs made impact into Red’s chest; the mooks were weak though, and his health bar, floating beside his head, indicated that he lost less than an quarter of his health. He smirked as he parried the next attack with his broadsword before destroying the creatures in a few quick blows.

The grunts exploded into a burst of pixels, but the battle was far from over. Another wave of them materialized to replace them, blocking the way to the dungeon boss.

“Yellow! Buff me up!” Red barked out.

“Right!” Yellow replied from behind him. She raised her staff into the air. _“Agility!”_

At her command, the orb atop of her staff and Red’s body were surrounded by a golden aura. With a mighty roar, Red charged straight through the mooks like a comet.

 _“Swords Dance!”_ Yellow cried out a second before he was upon them.

Several blades of translucent crimson light twirled around him and the orb this time. A single attack was all that was needed to despatch of them all and in an instant Red was up in the air, in the boss’s face.

 _“Fury Attack!"_ he yelled, his sword striking the monster’s head over and over again. The ten foot tall behemoth didn’t so much as flinch as it raised a massive flaming wing and brought in crashing down. Red quickly raised his sword to block the attack, but it still cost him a giant chunk of his health. He immediately jumped back to Yellow’s side when the boss raised its wings again. Red glanced at his health and grimaced at what he saw; it was now in his namesake.

 _“Heal Pulse!”_ Yellow said, and Red was showered in white sparkles as his health jumped back up to a healthy green. The two of them now stared up at the boss and its four health bars; the attack wasn't his strongest but it was still something to see that it had barely lost a fraction of its health. Red wasn’t fond of retreating, but he knew that Yellow would run out of PP and healing items long before he could put a serious dent into that thing.

“Yellow, we’ve got to get out of here,”  he said tensely as mooks materialized once more. “We’ll come back when we’re with the rest of the guild.”

Yellow nodded, holding her staff out in front of her.

_“Teleport!”_


	2. Today's Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Silver, the guild's two thieves, manage to get their hands on some very valuable items.

“You’re looking rather smug today,” Green noted, watching Blue strut over to the table with Silver in tow. Blue smirked before nudging Silver gently in the ribs.

“Show everyone today’s haul!” she urged him. Silver gave a small, rare smile back in response, the one that only a few could get out of him. He opened his menu with a swipe of his hand and called up his inventory. A small leather pouch materialized into his hand and, with another swipe, several different kinds of brightly colored Berries rolled onto the table. Red tapped one of them to read its name and description. His eyes widened.

“This…this is a Salac Berry!” he cried out in shock. The rest of the guild immediately rushed over to the table at his words. Pearl tried to tiptoe over Red’s shoulder as to read the Berry’s screen.

“You mean that super rare Berry that raises your speed if your HP goes below twenty-five percent?” Emerald asked. White tapped the other Berries, her eyes quickly moving side to side to read them all.

“Liechi, Ganlon, Petaya, Apicot, Starf, Lansat,” she read out loud. “All of these raise one of your stats when your HP is low!”

“Where’d you get these?!” Gold yelled, his face shining with absolute glee as he practically slammed his hand into Silver’s back. It didn’t cost him any HP, but Silver still felt it and glared back at him. Gold quickly held up his hands in peace, but the grin didn’t go away.

“Diamond, you have to start cooking up some Poffins right away!” Ruby said, clasping the younger boy’s hands into his own. “Contests will be a breeze with these!”

Sapphire rolled her eyes. “You’re so obsessed with that dumb side quest…”

Ruby glowered at her, still not letting go of Diamond’s hands. “Don’t you forget, I pretty much single-handedly furnished our guild house with my winnings!”

“And ya wasted so much of those winnin’s with all these those stupid decorations! We don’t need all these dolls and mats!” Sapphire yelled back.

“Quiet down, you two,” Crystal said firmly. “We did just pay to have a new row of loamy soil in the yard and Yellow added another point to her Gardening Skill. In a couple of days we’ll have plenty to use.”

At her words, Yellow added the Berries into her own inventory before bringing out her SquirtBottle. “I’ll have these planted right away!” she said as she went out through the backdoor, which led to the yard.

 ”Senpai, I want to watch!” Platinum called out, following her.

“We’re going to be super strong real soon!” Black cheered, raising his hands over his head. Red smiled at the little boy’s eagerness and patted him on the head.

“Just in time, too. I estimate I’ve mapped out around eighty percent of the next level’s dungeon, so it won’t be too long before I find the boss’s room,” Blue said, bringing up the map on her screen. Green called it up on his own; as guild mates, everyone had the updated info as well. He studied the map with a critical eye. They hadn’t lost any of their guild mates yet this far into the game, and he’d be damned if that changed.

“Well, we’d better get back to grinding to get ready,” Red said, getting up. “Who wants to party up with me right now?”


	3. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate a frustrated ten-year old and the stupid ideas born from that frustration.

It was getting late and White was sure that she wouldn’t be getting any more customers for the rest of the day, so she closed up her shop and started to skip her way back to the guild house. It had been a good day; she had made a decent profit and even managed to get a rare TM. Surely her seniors would be proud of her and-was that Black? And why was he walking in the opposite direction of their guild house?

“Black! Black!” White called out as she ran over to him, waving her hand. Black stopped with a start at the sound of her voice, looking rather nervous and guilty as he did so.

“W-What are you doing here, White? Shouldn’t you be getting back home?” he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. White cocked her head to the side.

“I _am_ on my way back to the guild house. I just closed the shop,” White replied. “What about you? Where are you going?”

Black began to shuffle side to side, kicking up his feet. White narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Can…can I tell you something?” Black asked quietly, so quietly that White had to strain her ears to hear him. She nodded, confused to as where this was going. Perhaps it was because of their mutual age, but Black always went to White first about anything.

“I hate how everyone treats me like a kid,” Black said, clenching his fists at his sides.

“Black, we _are_ kids. We’re probably the two youngest players in the game,” White pointed out.

“It’s not like that!” Black burst out. “They don’t treat _you_ like one, because you do so well running the shop! But the rest of the guild don’t let me party up with them in the dungeons because they don’t think I can handle it! It’d be a lot easier for me to level up if I did! And what am I even doing if I’m not fighting alongside of them?!”

White froze at his frustrated outburst. Everything he said was true, but before she could truly dwell on his words, something that felt suspiciously like fear began to creep into her.

“So where are you going now?” she asked, slowly and deliberately.

“I’m heading to the dungeon on this floor,” he said firmly, gripping the hilt of his sheathed weapon. “I know at the very least, my level’s high enough that I can go through it safely on my own. So I snuck out of my room when I told everyone I was going to bed.”

 _Bad idea bad idea bad idea_ -“I’ll go with you!”

Black was stunned at her words. “Are you nuts? Your level is _really_ low! You never go level grinding since you’re always at the shop!”

White swiped her hand down to call up her inventory, and a short, silvery staff materialized at her command. “It’s always a bad idea to go through a dungeon alone! I may be low-leveled, but I still have some buffing techniques. I can help you out…so you have to protect me too!”

Black let out a frustrated sigh. “And if I refuse to take you?”

“Then I’m going to send a message to Mr. Red right now about where you’re going!” she threatened him. Black actually flinched at her words.

“Fine,” he consented unwillingly. As the two of them continued their way down the street, White heard him mumble, “I’ll definitely protect you.”

White couldn’t help but to smile despite realizing fully well how the smart thing would be to call the guild right now. Still, everything would be okay. Like Black said, his level was high enough for this floor’s dungeon, already cleared and mapped, and she would support him. Not to mention that they had access to the guild’s shared inventory, which was filled with plenty of Potions and Escape Ropes.

Yes, everything would be okay.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten was the cut off age to play, but naturally older people got to the copies first. There are other ten-year olds in the game, but you can count them all with one hand. 
> 
> White isn’t a gamer at all so when she got stuck, the idea of fighting terrified her the most. She eventually figured out that her natural talent in organization and finances made her an ideal shop keeper.


End file.
